Snow Place to Run!
by Fegerrific
Summary: A ski trip turns into a scare fest when a spooky snow monster terrorizes guests at a Canadian ski lodge! The elderly lodge owner and his granddaughter beg Mystery Incorporated to solve this chilly caper. But can they track down the culprit before Big Pine Lodge closes its doors for good? Based on "Scooby-Doo and the Snow Monster" by James Gelsey.
1. Ski Trip!

The Mystery Machine inched its way through a blinding blizzard. "This snow is awful!" Fred exclaimed, flicking the windshield wipers on full blast. "I can't see a thing."

"But think of how great it will make the slopes," Daphne said, grinning broadly.

"Like, how much farther to Big Pine Lodge?" Shaggy asked from the backseat. "The hot cocoa we brought has, like, froze solid."

Scooby's long tongue snaked around the mug and gulped it down, swallowing the cocoa and spitting out the mug with a thump. "MMM-mmm! Rot rocoricle!" he barked.

Velma consulted the GPS. "It should be just a few miles up the road."

"I only hope the Mystery Machine can make it," Fred replied with a frown.

"It's handled worse," Velma said. "Like, every time Shaggy drives."

Shaggy's protest was interrupted as Fred slammed on the brakes. An enormous creature had raced in front of the car. Its blue fur blew in the wind as it rose up to its full height and roared at the gang before vanishing.

"ZOINKS!" screamed Shaggy, the former slight forgotten. "What was that?"

Fred squinted through the curtain of snow blanketing the windshield. "Looked like a bear or something."

"With blue fur?" Velma asked. "I'm not so sure."

Daphne pointed out the window through the blinding snow. "Never mind that, we're almost there!"


	2. Hot Cocoa Time!

The Mystery Machine pulled up in front of the ski lodge in a spray of snow. A tall pine tree guarded the door like a sentry. Bundled up, the gang trudged through the blinding snow to the lodge's front door.

Inside, a golden fire crackled merrily, casting a golden glow over the room. An assortment of plush chairs and sofas gathered cozily around the fireplace. A moth-eaten moose head hung on the wall, its mismatched glass eyes staring blankly at the room.

As the gang stamped the snow off their boots and hung up their snow-dusted jackets, an elderly man hobbled out from behind the desk to assist them. "Welcome to Big Pine Lodge," the man wheezed. "I'm the owner, Terrence Squall. Glad you made it through the storm."

Daphne stepped forward and shook Terrence's proffered hand. "I'm Daphne Blake. We spoke earlier this week about reservations."

Terrence's bushy mustache turned up at the corners. "Ah, yes, Ms. Blake. You'll find that your rooms are in order." He went behind the desk and typed a few keys on his computer. "Upstairs and to the left, girls in 15 and guys in 16."

A tall woman in a purple sweater and jeans walked into the room. "Welcome to Big Pine Lodge," she said with a broad grin. "Great timing! I just mixed up a fresh batch of hot cocoa."

Scooby's ears perked up. "Rocoa!" he barked, racing over to the woman, pouncing on her with a wet doggy kiss.

"Hey, Scoob!" Shaggy called, racing over to drag his excited pet away. "Down, boy,"

Scooby looked ashamed and dropped down on all fours. "Rorry."

The woman gave Scooby a pat on the head. "It's all right. You're just a big sweetie, aren't you?" Scooby barked his agreement. "I'm Cindy Squall, Terrence's granddaughter. Let me know if you need anything during your stay here."

Terrence sighed, poking the dying embers of the fire. "Firewood, maybe? That boyfriend of yours is taking forever to get back. You think he's okay?"

"Oh, grandpa, Cam can take care of himself," Cindy replied. As she spoke, a sharp rap sounded from the back door. "Oh, I'll bet that's him now." She opened the door to a gust of wind and a flurry of snow. A strapping young man wearing a blue parka strode inside, his thick arms loaded up with firewood.

"Over here, Cam!" Terrence called. "Quickly before these guests catch their death of cold." Cam strode over and fed a few logs into the fire before dumping the rest into the woodbin with a crash.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy screeched as Scooby leaped into his arms in fright. "Avalanche!"

Cam pulled off his snow-dusted parka and brushed the snowflakes from his sandy hair. "No avalanche, just firewood," he said with a grin.

Playfully, Cindy unwound Cam's red scarf from his neck. In retaliation, he pulled Cindy into an embrace, her flowing brown hair barely tickling Cam's strong chin. "Ooh, you're warm," he sighed.

"And you're frigid," she said, giving him a gentle shove. "I made some fresh hot cocoa. Let me get you a cup."

Cam collapsed onto a chair as Cindy pressed a warm mug into his hands. "Mmmm. Tastes like heaven," he said with a sip. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Cam Filbert, Cindy's boyfriend and all-around handyman here at Big Pine Lodge. I hope you enjoy your stay here and let me, Cindy or Terrence know if you need anything."

"A snowplow?" came a nasally voice. A slender mahogany-haired man in a navy ski jacket and snow pants clambered down the stairs. "Name's Ruckus, Richard Ruckus. I heard on the radio that there's just been an avalanche that blocked the only road to and from here."

Cam shook his head in annoyance. "See, if we lived down south, we could be playing tennis in t-shirts and shorts, not stuck in a frozen cabin by an avalanche."

"Wait, so we're stuck here?" Fred asked.

"Until the road clears," Terrence replied with a worried frown. "That means no new guests or anything."

Cindy laid a reassuring hand on her grandfather's shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"Well, with no new guests coming in and that freaky snow monster on the loose, I'm not sure how. I'll be ruined within the week!"

"SNOW MONSTER?" the gang shouted in unison.

Cindy put her hands on her hips. "Grandpa, I thought we talked about this. There are no such thing as snow monsters."

"Well, 'no such thing' is scaring away all my business," he retorted. "I'll have to sell this place if it keeps scaring everyone away."

Mr. Ruckus scoffed, flinging his red scarf over his shoulder. "I need a private place to practice my skiing if I ever hope to join the Canadian Olympic team. It will take more than any old snow monster to scare me away. Now, if you'll excuse me." Mr. Ruckus grabbed his skis and started to the door. Terrence stopped him.

"It's snowing much too hard for anyone to go out. Stay inside and meet our new guests."

Mr. Ruckus let out a theatrical groan. "I am a professional athlete," he replied in his most presumptuous voice. "I cannot be bothered playing silly get-to-know-you games." He stormed up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

"Don't mind him," Cindy said. "So what brings you all out here?"

"Just wanted to have a great weekend skiing," Fred replied with a broad grin.

Terrence glanced out the window at the blowing snowstorm. "Well, if it ever stops snowing, you can expect some great trails. Cindy, did you offer our guests some cocoa?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, racing off into the kitchen and reemerging with a tray of steaming mugs. She even filled a dog dish for Scooby! "You sure that Scooby can have cocoa?" she asked.

Fred scoffed. "Scooby's stomach is made of cast iron. Like owner, like pet."

Cindy chuckled, passing around mugs to the assembled group. "I just didn't want to be responsible for your dog getting sick. We can't afford a lawsuit."

"This lodge is exquisite, Mr. Squall," Daphne exclaimed. "Did you build it yourself?"

Terrence laughed, his gray mustache bristling. "No, I won it on _For Letter or for Worse_, actually. Been running it ever since."

Shaggy slurped up the last drop of his cocoa and Scooby quickly followed suit. "More?" Cindy asked. When the pair nodded, she breezed into the kitchen to fulfill the request.

"You're awfully quiet, Cam," Terrence said. "What's on your mind?"

Cam took a sip of cocoa. "Just thinking. I got a call last night from a friend I know. He said there's a house down in Florida for sale that'd be perfect for the two of us. But I don't think Cindy will spring for it as long as you're still running this place."

"Heart of gold, that girl. I keep telling her I'm fine. But she won't hear of it. Hang in there, son. I'll sell soon, I promise."

"How did you two meet, Mr. Filbert?" Velma asked.

Cam chuckled. "Just Cam, please. My college buddies dragged me up here on a ski trip a year ago. I managed to run headlong into a tree on the bunny slopes. I woke up a day later to her sponging my bruised forehead with a warm cloth. It was then that my heart took a tumble off the ski slope of love."

"Gross!" Cindy breezed back into the room, delivering Shaggy and Scooby's cocoa before snuggling up beside Cam. "When did you get so cheesy?"

The group roared with laughter while Cam blushed furiously.


	3. Yikes! A Yeti!

The guests of Big Pine Lodge sat inside, sipping hot cocoa and waiting for the storm to cease. "Hey, look!" Daphne exclaimed, pointing out the window. "It's stopped snowing."

Mr. Ruckus exited his room and clambered down the stairs. "About time," he snarled, flinging his scarlet scarf around his neck and striding out the door.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Real prince charming, that one," she snickered, shrugging on her maroon parka. "But he's right. It's time to hit the slopes!"

Cam gave a mock salute. "Have fun."

"Not coming?" Cindy pouted.

"Re reither!" Scooby barked, refusing to get up from the rug by the fire.

Cam ruffled Scooby's fur. "My kind of dog," he chuckled. "Sorry, Cindy. I need to go out to the barn to get more firewood. Fire won't stoke itself, you know."

"I keep thinking I should spring for a gas fireplace, but we just can't afford it now," Terrence sighed. "This whole place is falling apart, and no income's coming in to help fix it."

"Not in front of the guests!" Cindy hissed.

"Come on, Scoob!" Shaggy said. "You're not a scaredy-cat, are you?"

"Meow," Scooby purred.

After a bribe of three Scooby Snacks and all the cocoa he could drink, the gang was headed up the mountain on the ski lift.

At the top of the mountain, Cindy walked over to a ramshackle shack. "There's lots of equipment in here that guests can borrow. Take your pick."

She flung open the door with a creak to reveal piles of skiing and snowboarding equipment.

A mountain ranger skied by, shivering in a brown jacket. "Hello!" she called. "How are the slopes?"

"Haven't been down them yet, Ranger Widmore," Cindy called back. "What are you doing out here?"

"Checking that the trails are all safely marked. Some of the markers got knocked down because of the avalanche earlier this morning. Be careful."

"Will do," Cindy called after the retreating ranger.

"Who was that?" Fred asked curiously.

"That's Ranger Widmore," Cindy answered. "She's been the mountain ranger around these parts for years. Poor girl hates the cold almost as much as Cam does, so she's always trying to get a transfer to somewhere warmer. Go on and choose your skis and stuff. We're burning daylight!"

"Hey, Scoob, like, check out this groovy snowboard!" Shaggy said, yanking out a green and orange board from the pile. With an ominous rumble, the pile of equipment shook before tumbling out of the shack, burying Shaggy in a pile of skis and ski poles.

"Shaggy!" the gang shouted in unison, racing forward to un-bury their friend.

"Like, I'm fine," Shaggy groaned from the bottom of the pile. "I broke the fall with my head." Scooby reached into the pile, biting into Shaggy's parka and yanking him out of the tangle of skis. "Thanks, buddy."

"You sure you're okay, Shaggy?" Cindy asked, gently brushing the snow off of him.

"Hah! It'll take more than a few skis to best the Invincible Shaginator!" Shaggy boasted.

Fred, Velma and Daphne rolled their eyes, gathered up their ski equipment and began their descent down the mountain.

Cindy strapped herself into her skis before turning to a cowering Scooby. "Hey, Scooby. Ready to go?"

"Ruh-ruh!" Scooby barked in fear. "Ro ray!"

"Like, nothing's going to get him down that mountain," Shaggy replied. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling roar emerged from behind the shack. "Except, like, a snow monster!"

"Don't tell me you believe that nonsense," Cindy scoffed, fastening a very unwilling Scooby onto the snowboard.

Shaggy's jaw opened impossibly wide as he pointed with a shaky finger. "Like, Cindy, that 'nonsense' is, like, RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Cindy turned and gasped in shock as the snow monster, a hideous apelike creature, stepped out from behind the ski shack. Taller than a full-grown man and covered with ice-blue, shaggy fur, the beast towered over the trio with a roar.

"It IS real!" Cindy screamed. "Let's get out of here!" She turned around, jamming her ski poles into the snow and racing down the mountain.

"Like, wait for us!" Shaggy called, leaping onto Scooby's snowboard. The pair slid down the mountain, inches away from the snow monster's razor sharp teeth.


	4. Where's Grandpa?

At the base of the mountain, Fred, Velma and Daphne waited for the rest of their group. "What's taking them so long?" Daphne mused.

"Probably got sidetracked looking for a snack bar up there," Fred quipped. "Look, here they come now!"

"Look out below!" Cindy called, whizzing down the mountain to touch down in a snowdrift.

"REEEEEEELLLPP!" Scooby called as he and Shaggy tumbled down the mountain on their snowboard.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed. "What happened to you three?"

"Ronster!" Scooby said, raising up onto his hind legs and growling ferociously in a spot-on interpretation of the snow monster.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself," Cindy gasped. "But it's real!"

"And, like, really scary!" Shaggy chimed in.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you didn't see a mirage or a big snowdrift or something?"

"HELP! MONSTER!" came a shout from the distance.

"Rold you ro!" Scooby barked smugly.

Cindy gasped in alarm. "That was grandpa!" she shouted.

Fred leaped into action. "Let's go! Where is he?"

"In the barn," Cindy replied, pointing off into the distance. "We were going to surprise you all with a sleigh ride when we got done skiing. He was going to get the horses while I kept you all busy!" Her voice rose to a hysterical pitch. "We have to get to him RIGHT NOW!"

Daphne laid a reassuring arm across Cindy's shoulders. "I know you're worried, but you're going to make yourself sick."

"Let's get you back to the lodge," Fred said firmly. "Velma, you, Shaggy and Scooby go find Mr. Squall."

Cindy hiccupped a few times before allowing herself to be led back to the lodge while Velma, Shaggy and Scooby went off to the barn.

"Mr. Squall? Mr. Squall?" Velma called as they approached the barn. Its heavy wooden doors creaked open in the chilly wind. A blanket of snow covered the dirt and straw floor. A large stack of firewood lined the wall.

"Nobody here but us horses," Shaggy quipped, looking around at the horse-filled stalls.

"That's strange," Velma remarked, checking her watch. "Wait, look! Footprints!" she exclaimed, bending down to examine the tracks in the snow. "Let's see where they lead." The trio followed the footprints through the barn and outside through the forest until they stopped at the prone body of Terrence Squall.

"Like, Mr. Squall?" Shaggy asked, gently shaking him awake. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, my head," he groaned, slowly pulling himself to a sitting position. "Where am I?"

"You're out in the middle of nowhere," Velma replied. "What happened?"

"I was attacked!" Terrence exclaimed. "I was getting the horses for the sleigh ride and that creepy snow monster blindsided me! He must have dragged me out here to freeze to death! Thank goodness you kids found me!"

Velma looked back at the single set of human footprints in the snow. "Hmmmm…" she mused before she and Shaggy lifted Terrence to his feet. "Let's get you back to the lodge so you can get warm."

Supported by Velma and Shaggy, Terrence hobbled along the snow-covered trail. "Drat this arthritis," he complained. "Thanks for helping me. That snow monster is truly bad news."

As the gang trekked back to the lodge, they saw Ranger Widmore marking trails in the forest. She waved at them before turning back to her work. Nearing the lodge, the small group heard a loud roar echo through the forest. "Like, Scoob, please tell me that was your stomach," Shaggy gulped.

Scooby listened carefully to his tummy. "Rope!"

"Like, and it wasn't my tummy either," Shaggy replied, dread mounting. "That must mean…" Suddenly, the snow monster burst onto the scene with a roar. "ZOINKS!"

Velma hustled Terrence out of the beast's way. "Guys! I'll get Mr. Squall back to the lodge!" she shouted over the monster's roars. "You take care of that monster!" She grabbed ahold of Terrence's hand and rushed him down the trail.

"Unless it, like, takes care of us first!" Shaggy gulped. "Like, GANGWAAAAY!" He and Scooby dashed off into the forest with the creature hot on their trail.

At the lodge, Fred pressed a warm mug of cocoa into Cindy's shaking hands and draped a wool blanket over her shoulders. "Velma, Shaggy and Scooby will find Mr. Squall," he said reassuringly, but he couldn't quite keep the worry out of his voice.

A sudden rap on the door made them jump. Daphne strode over to the door and opened it, letting in a gust of wind and a snow-decked Cam. "Thanks," he mumbled through his hood. As he strode over to the fireplace, he caught sight of Cindy's tear-stained face. He dropped his stack of firewood with a crash and raced to her side. "What's wrong, beautiful?" he asked, kneeling down beside her.

She sniffed. "The-the snow monster t-took grandpa!" she wailed, burying her face into Cam's chest and finally allowing herself to sob.

Cam awkwardly stroked his girlfriend while her tears soaked his blue parka. "It's fine," he said in a soothing voice. "Terrence can take care of himself." A fresh sob rose from the parka. "If it will make you feel better, let me go and I'll find him."

"No need," Velma replied, appearing inside the lodge with Terrence in tow.

"GRANDPA!" Cindy shouted, racing over for an embrace. As Terrence was pulled inside and offered hot cocoa and a blanket, Velma surreptitiously checked her watch. "Hmmm…." she murmured.

While the tearful reunion took place at Big Pine Lodge, Scooby and Shaggy raced through the forest in a blind panic. They dashed through pine trees, slipped across an icy pond and took a tumble down into an enormous snowdrift. Shaggy poked his head out of the drift, shaking the snow from his hair. With a tentative glance over his shoulder, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Like, I think we've finally lost him, Scoob."

"Rank roodness," Scooby breathed.

"You said it. Let's get back to the lodge."

As the pair headed back to the lodge, they passed Mr. Ruckus heading downhill on the expert's slope, his red scarf streaming in the breeze. They waved, but he was out of sight in a spray of snow.


	5. Do it for a Scooby Snack?

Back at the lodge, Cam, Cindy and the rest of Mystery Incorporated were surprised when Shaggy and Scooby burst into the lodge and began a bizarre barricade against the lodge door. "What are you doing?" Fred exclaimed as Shaggy dumped Daphne out of her armchair and stacked it against the door.

"Like, trying to keep that scary snow monster, like, OUTSIDE!" Shaggy exclaimed, adding the front desk and woodbin to the barricade.

"Well, keep it down!" Velma hissed. "Mr. Squall is upstairs trying to take a nap."

Shaggy and Scooby grinned sheepishly. "Re're rorry."

Cindy giggled. "Don't worry about it. Grandpa can sleep through an avalanche. Daddy always could, too."

Cam laughed, pulling Cindy closer. "Mmm…a nap actually sounds great right now. But we're out of firewood again." He gave Cindy peck on the cheek, clambered to his feet and yanked on his blue parka. Striding to the door, he stopped suddenly at Shaggy and Scooby's barricade. The gang laughed as Cam stared speechless at the pile of junk before turning on his heel. "I'll just go out the back way," he sighed, eliciting more laughs from the gang.

"Hurry back!" Cindy called, disappearing into the kitchen. "I'll have supper waiting!"

"While they're doing that, you two had better clean up the mess you made," Fred ordered.

"But, like, then the monster might come in!" Shaggy whined.

"Reah, ronster!" Scooby barked, raising up on his hind legs and roared in an imitation of the snow monster.

"I don't think you have to worry about a real snow monster," Fred replied. "On our way back to the lodge with Cindy, we swung by the last place you saw the snow monster and found this caught on a tree branch!" He held up a scrap of red cloth with a white fringe on the end of it.

"We think it's a piece of a scarf," Daphne replied. "Just like the one that mean old Mr. Ruckus wears all the time."

"He certainly hasn't made any secret about wanting a private place to practice his skiing," Velma interjected.

"And he's never around when the monster shows up!" Fred finished. "Gang, it's time to set a trap!"

While Scooby and Shaggy lugged furniture back to its proper places, Fred, Velma and Daphne discussed the plans for their snow monster trap.

"So, I think it should be near the ski shack," Fred exclaimed. "That's where it first showed up. There must be something there that the monster doesn't want us to see."

"If someone can lead the snow monster there, we could be hiding in the shack with a ski blanket," Velma continued.

"And when he comes to attack our bait, we leap out and capture the creature and unmask him!" Daphne finished. "Foolproof!"

"Not so fast, Daphne. First we have to ask our fools," Velma said quietly, indicating Shaggy and Scooby.

"Rhy reard rhat!" Scooby barked, shoving the front desk back in place with his nose.

"Like, I couldn't agree more, Scooby. Fools indeed," Shaggy snarled. "Well, these fools aren't going to be the bait this time!"

A half-hour and a bribe of five Scooby Snacks later, Scooby and Shaggy shivered outside by the ski lift. "Like, what is our problem, Scooby?" Shaggy complained.

"Racks rare rummy!" Scooby slurped. "Rr-mmmm-mmmmm!"

"Oh boy, thinking with our stomachs again," Shaggy sighed. He climbed onto the ski slope. "Let's get this over with."

"Rait ror re!" Scooby barked, climbing on after his friend.

At the top of the mountain, Scooby and Shaggy began, as Fred directed, to play in the snow. Shaggy shaped a pile of snow into a crude facsimile of a human. "Look, Scoob, a snowman!"

Scooby, not to be outdone, shaped another pile of snow, adding some pine branches on a whim. "Ra-da! Row-ROG!" he barked.

"Like, a snowdog?" Shaggy translated. "That's pretty good, but…"

Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby stopped in their tracks as a blood-chilling roar sounded through the forest and the blue-furred snow monster burst through the trees and barreled towards the pair!

"Like, ZOINKS!" Shaggy screeched, his hair spiking in fright. "Let's go, Scoob! To the ski shack!"

"Rhy'me running Rhy'me running!" Scooby panted in answer.

In the shack, Fred, Velma and Daphne listened for the sounds of Scooby and Shaggy yelling for help. "Like, GANGWAAAY!" they heard Shaggy yell.

"NOW!" shouted Fred as he and the girls launched themselves at the monster. The blanket left their hands, but ended up missing the monster entirely! "We threw it too late!" Fred yelled, annoyed.

The snow monster continued to race after Shaggy and Scooby, growling and roaring frightfully. The pair neared the edge of the mountain, skidding to a stop before tumbling over the side. But the snow monster couldn't stop in time and bowled into them, knocking them off the side of the mountain!

Scooby, Shaggy and the snow monster tumbled down the mountain in a heap, collecting snow and debris until they became a giant snowball hurtling down the slopes. The ball finally rolled to a stop at the entrance to Big Pine Lodge. Cindy and Terrence raced outside to see what the commotion was. Fred, Daphne and Velma arrived shortly afterwards.

A dazed Scooby, Shaggy and snow monster poked their heads out of the snowball. "Like, we made it," Shaggy said, woozily clambering out of the ball of snow.

"Ra refect ro-point randing," Scooby mumbled dizzily, attempting to extract his body from the snowball, but only managing to tumble headfirst into a snow drift.

Terrence reached into the snowball, yanking out a very dizzy snow monster. "Now it's time to see who this spooky snow creep really is," he snarled, pulling off the monster's mask.


	6. The Mystery is Revealed!

"Cam!" Cindy exclaimed in shock.

"Just as we suspected!" Fred confirmed.

"How did you know?" Terrence asked. "I thought it was Mr. Ruckus."

"We first suspected sneaky Mr. Ruckus," Fred admitted. "He wanted a private place to practice his skiing. But any sort of scandal would have eliminated his chances of getting onto the Canadian Olympic team."

"We also wondered if you were the snow monster, Mr. Squall." Daphne continued. "We thought that maybe you dreamed up the snow monster legend to frighten everyone away and claim insurance for failure of your business."

"But Mr. Squall's arthritis kept him from moving as quickly as the snow monster could," Velma finished. "Because she hated the cold, Ranger Widmore was also a suspect, but she had nothing to gain from scaring people away from the ski lodge.

"I first began to suspect Cam when he mentioned wanting to leave this place and go south. When we went to go rescue Mr. Squall, I timed myself to test my suspicion," Velma said. "Walking from the lodge to the barn where the firewood was kept and back to the lodge barely takes a half hour. But Cam's 'firewood runs' usually took an hour or more. I have a hunch that Cam was using the firewood as an excuse to go out and scare guests away as the snow monster.

"Our final clue was the shred of red scarf we found in the woods. A clue that pointed to both Mr. Ruckus as well as Cam. But, if you will notice, Mr. Ruckus is still wearing his red scarf." She pointed up at the slope, where Mr. Ruckus was skiing gracefully down towards them, his red scarf trailing behind him.

Cindy glared at her boyfriend with fire in her eyes. "Why would you do this?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Cindy," Cam sighed, looking down at the ground. "I just wanted to scare everyone away from the lodge so Terrence would have to sell. Then we would have been free to go down to Florida and get married."

"You coward," Cindy spat. "You're despicable!" Furiously, she turned her back on her costumed boyfriend and vanished into the lodge.

Terrence laid a firm hand on Cam's fur-covered shoulder. "I'll be turnin' this troublemaker over to Ranger Widmore," he said. "Come on, son." Cam hung his head and allowed himself to be led away.

Velma stared at the impressions of Cam's fake footprints mingling with Terrence's bootprints in the snow. "Why does that seem so familiar?" Velma mused. "Jinkies!" she gasped. "After them! Don't let them get away!"

Fred gave chase and apprehended the pair, dragging them back to the lodge. "What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Squall demanded.

"Yeah, Velma?" Cindy asked, striding out of the lodge."What's going on?"

"What's going on is that Mr. Squall is just as phony as Cam is," she replied angrily. "He's been working with Cam to try and close down the ski lodge."

Cindy gasped in shock. "Grandpa? Is this true ?" Terrence nodded sadly.

"I'd forgotten about this until I saw Mr. Squall's footprints in the snow. When we went to go rescue him, he said that the snow monster had attacked him. But his footprints were the only ones around. He must have faked his own disappearance to throw suspicion off himself.

"Thinking back now, I remember that Mr. Squall called for help only seconds after the snow monster disappeared," Velma continued. "Cam, even running full tilt, could never hope to make it from the top of the mountain to the barn in that length of time."

"Grandpa! How could you?" Cindy pleaded.

"Because," Terrence sighed, "I was tired of running a ski lodge. I wanted to sell this old place and retire to sunny Florida. But no one ever offered to buy it! So Cam and I cooked up this scheme; he dressed up as the snow monster to scare everyone away while I tried to get someone–anyone–to buy it at a fraction of the cost because of the 'snow monster'. I'm sorry we had to deceive you, Cindy. But it was the only way we could think of."

"Why don't you sell the place to Mr. Ruckus?" Fred suggested. "That way he would be guaranteed a private place to practice all year round."

Mr. Ruckus skied up in a cloud of snow. "I accept, Squall," he replied. "Name your price!"

While the two men worked out a deal, Cam shrugged off his costume and cautiously walked over to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Cindy. I just couldn't wait to move down to Florida with you and your grandpa offered me the perfect solution. I apologize for never considering your feelings."

Cindy grinned. "Oh, you big lug. I can't stay mad at you! I forgive you," she replied, standing up on her tiptoes and brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Then there's only one more thing to do," he said, kneeling down in the snow. "Cindy, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling a small black box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal a shining diamond ring!

Cindy took the ring and gently slipped it on her finger as a small tear escaped from the corner of her eye. "Oh, Cam!" she exclaimed. "Of course I will!"

Amid the gang's cheers, Cam lifted his new fiancée off the ground with a passionate kiss as snow began to fall.

"Rooby-rooby-AW!" Scooby sighed.


	7. Epilogue: Wedding Bells

**(A/N: This chapter features characters from _Scream of the Sinister Swamp Spook_.)**

Scooby stuck his head out the window, his tongue lolling out in the breeze as the Mystery Machine bounded down the road towards Orlando. "It'll sure be great seeing Cam and Cindy again," Fred exclaimed, straightening his blue-striped tie over his white dress shirt.

"I'm so glad that they finally sold their lodge," Velma replied, adjusting her beaded shawl around her orange sleeveless dress. "I hope Mr. Ruckus is enjoying his private practice arena."

"Well, it's not like anyone else could stand him long enough to practice with him," Daphne said, fingering absently with the strand of pearls dangling over her violet gown. Velma chuckled.

"Like, will this wedding be, like, catered?" Shaggy asked from the back. "There'd better be, like, some good that comes from stuffing me into this tux."

"Rake rand rints!" Scooby yipped, pulling his head back inside the van.

"Oh, you two!" Velma sighed in exasperation as the Mystery Machine screeched to a stop in front of a house.

Cam Filbert strode out of the house, looking sharp in a spiffy black tuxedo. "Hey, glad you could make it. What a change from that frozen northland we used to call home!" The groom-to-be shook hands and paws before leading them inside. "The wedding's going to be in our backyard; I just couldn't wait to show off our new place!"

"Well, it sure looks like a great house," Fred replied.

The gang followed Cam through the house, exiting out to the backyard. The verdant grass was covered with ivory tables, each one decked with a spray of lavender flowers. "Wow!" Daphne gushed. "This is exquisite!"

"Thanks," Cam chuckled. "Terrence has quite an eye for these things."

An elderly man hobbled up to them, his gray mustache turning up at the corners. " 'An eye for these things?' " he teased. "Only got one good eye left, but it does still know what looks good and what doesn't." Noticing Mystery Incorporated, he offered his hand to them. "Great to see you again!" he exclaimed during a round of hand-and-pawshakes.

"Thanks for having us," Daphne replied. "Where's Cindy?"

"In the bedroom getting ready," Cam replied, jerking a thumb back towards the house. "It's bad luck if the groom sees the bride before the wedding. At least, that's what Terrence said."

Terrence grinned. "Hey, if it worked for me and my wife, it'll work for you young whippersnappers, too," he joked.

As friends and family arrived, the gang settled into their ivory chairs. "Hey, look over there!" Velma exclaimed. "It's Mr. Jenkins! The one we helped with his swamp monster fiasco!" **  
**

Sure enough, Frank Jenkins was striding into the backyard, looking uncomfortable in a tight-fitting suit. "I wonder how he knows Cam and Cindy..." Daphne mused.

As if in answer, Cam strode over to Frank, pulling him into an embrace. "Hey, old friend, glad you could make it!"

Frank smiled. "Haven't seen you in a while, Cam! Ever since the ski trip where we left you up at that frozen wasteland, you've barely written or called."

Cam shrugged his broad shoulders. "Sorry about that. It's been a busy few years trying to run that lodge. Now that it's sold, I'm here to stay! How are you? How's the swamp? Heard you were having financial trouble a while back."

"I dealt with the problem and we're doing much better now. Brock and I partnered up and we're really raking in the dough together."

Suddenly realizing his absence, Cam searched the crowd. "Hey, where IS the other third of the Three Musketeers? Where's Brock?"

Brock Knight, dressed in a blue dress shirt and khaki pants, strode up to the pair. He slipped off his khaki suit coat and flung it casually over his shoulder. Maria Webb, in her near-trademark black business suit and high heels, quickly followed. "I'm right here. Party can't start without me, you know," Brock teased. "Nice place you got here."

"Hey, hotshot!" Cam exclaimed, giving Brock a hearty slap on the back. "How've you been, you old rascal? And who is this lovely lady?"

"I've been great, Cam. I work with my best friend every day and, like you, I'm in love. Meet my girl, Maria Webb. She's the owner of Mariawood Mall."

Cam did a double take. "You own that beautiful place?" he asked. "We've furnished almost our whole house from there."

Maria giggled. "Glad to hear it. Keep shopping!"

Cam cast his eyes around the backyard. "Ooh, my folks just arrived. I have to go talk to them and show them where to sit. Try not to cause too much trouble," he joked.

Brock snapped to a mock salute. "As you wish it, so shall it be. If you'll excuse me, I believe there is a buffet that needs emptying." He and Maria, arm in arm, strode over to the table.

"Like, wait for us!" Shaggy called, catapulting himself out of his chair. Scooby followed suit, salivating in anticipation.

Daphne shook her head in disbelief. "Brock and Maria?" she whispered. "That's one odd couple."

Velma shrugged. "Not really. It takes all kinds. Besides, she's beautiful, successful and rich." She blushed slightly. "Brock's successful and, might I add, kinda cute, too."

Guests chatted idly as the sun slowly began to set. As Shaggy and Scooby munched on their fifteenth plateful of the evening, an organ fanfare heralded the coming of the bride. Cindy, radiant in an ivory dress, slowly floated down the aisle. Cam, standing up front by the minister, grinned broadly as she approached.

"Welcome, friends and family," the minister began happily. "We are gathered here today to join these two in marriage."

Cam shared a wink with Cindy as the ceremony continued. The couple exchanged vows and rings as the sun fell behind the horizon. Lit by candlelight, Cam and Cindy shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

In the darkening twilight after the ceremony, Cam and Cindy intermingled with their friends and family as the stars began to dot the night. Fred steered Daphne onto the dance floor, pulling her close as "Trap of Love" began blaring from the speakers. Beside them, Brock expertly twirled Maria in time to the music.

Under a table, Scooby munched happily on a plateful of pastel mints. Shaggy surreptitiously slipped a plate containing two pieces of wedding cake down to his pet, earning him a lick of thanks.

With a sigh of longing, Velma looked around at the couples surrounding her. Cam had succeeded in pulling Cindy on the dance floor, joining Brock and Maria dancing cheek to cheek. Fred and Daphne had abandoned their dance to smooch in the corner while Frank chatted animatedly to one of the Filbert cousins. Suddenly, she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. Jumping slightly, she turned to see Shaggy gripping her hand under the table. He winked at her, popping a green mint into his mouth with a crunch. From the floor, Scooby nodded his approval before returning his attention to his un-devoured cake.

As darkness overtook the backyard, the party began to wind down. At the ceremonial tossing of the bouquet, Maria managed to catch it with a fantastic leap, causing Brock to gulp visibly in fear. After the bouquet toss, guests began to leave.

Terrence glanced at his watch and hobbled over to the couple. "I'm past my ability to stay up this late," he chuckled. This old man's gotta go to bed."

Cindy gave her grandpa a kiss on the cheek. "Night, grandpa. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow's packing day! Don't stay up too late, now," Terrence said with a wink, striding slowly into the house.

"Goodbye, you two crazy lovebirds," Brock teased, kissing Cindy's hand and tousling Cam's hair good-naturedly. He and Maria headed out arm-in-arm into the night. Soon after, Frank left as well, giving his farewell wishes to the happy couple.

"Ready to go?" Fred asked, surreptitiously wiping the lipstick smears off his cheek.

"Like, I'm ready unless they fill up the buffet table again," Shaggy replied, squeezing Velma's hand.

"Rore rake!" Scooby barked hopefully.

"Let's tell the happy couple goodbye and let's head home," Daphne agreed.

"I think we're going to head home now," Fred told Cam and Cindy. "Thanks for inviting us."

Cindy gave each member of the gang a hug. "Thanks for coming!" she smiled. "You all are part of the reason this even happened."

"It's what we do," Velma shrugged.

"Scooby-rooby-ROO!" Scooby barked in agreement.

Cam pulled Cindy into an embrace as they watched Mystery Incorporated clamber into their van and drive off into the night. "There go the most meddlesome and wonderful kids in the whole world," he said with a grin.

"I couldn't agree more," Cindy replied, exchanging a kiss with her new husband.


End file.
